<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>以后只对我说，好吗？ by taoweimocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276774">以后只对我说，好吗？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha'>taoweimocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>以后只对我说，好吗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔笵奎是个隐形话唠，在别人面前总是显得文静又乖巧，但在熟悉的人面前根本就是个话唠，尤其是在他的男友面前。</p><p>崔笵奎每天都会跟崔秀彬分享班中的大小事，由于他俩班级不同，分享的话题也比较多。</p><p>“秀彬啊！我跟你说啊，今天那个刘老师给的功课量可多了，阅读理解两份，一份还要是文言文啊！但幸好我们班的同学今天能够说服到江老师不给那么多数学功课，这课可难了，功课做很久。” 他们喜欢选比较角落的位子用膳，这样才没有人会打扰。</p><p>崔秀彬看着崔笵奎的脸，笑而不语，眼底是无尽的温柔。他总是这样，当他的小男友滔滔不绝地说话时，他只会静静地看着他，不时会回应一两句，但大多数的时候也只是听他说。</p><p>“先吃饭，吃完再说，饭凉了对身体不好。” 崔秀彬指了指崔笵奎面前的午餐说。</p><p>崔笵奎埋头默默吃了几口饭，抬起头又继续说。一个半小时的午饭时间，他们吃了半小时，剩下的一个小时，两人都喜欢在校园各个地方到处逛逛，有时候去图书馆，有时候去操场，有时候会找个没有人的地方，做羞羞的事情。</p><p>两人可以说是学校的校草，崔秀彬是高冷的学长，崔笵奎则是乖巧文静的，给人一种平易近人的感觉。两位帅哥常常走在一起，好不养眼。</p><p>由于是校草，追求者众多，暗恋与前来表白的学妹也很多，只是表白方式不一样。</p><p>崔秀彬收到的表白方式大多数是把巧克力或小礼物塞到他抽屉里，上面会有小纸条写着是哪班的女生送的。崔秀彬都会把巧克力给崔笵奎消化掉，小礼物则会继续留在抽屉里原封不动。</p><p>而崔笵奎收到的是截然不同的表白方式。学姐学妹会拿着礼物，当着两人的面直接送给他，那羞涩的样子总是令单纯的崔笵奎不知道如何拒绝是好，就例如这一次。</p><p>一个学妹羞答答地拿着一盒精心包装过的巧克力，递给崔笵奎。就在崔笵奎不知所措时，崔秀彬往前走了一步，站到崔笵奎面前，把人护在身后，压低声音说了一句 ‘心领了’，拉着崔笵奎转身就走。</p><p>崔笵奎在走了几步后才回过神来。</p><p>“呀～崔秀彬，你怎么能这么冷漠呢？人家小姑娘会很伤心的。”</p><p>崔秀彬的手搭到崔笵奎的肩膀上，把人往自己怀里拉了点。</p><p>“冷漠又怎么了？难道你想收下吗？”</p><p>“那盒巧克力看起来蛮好吃的......” 崔笵奎小声说着。</p><p>崔秀彬搭着他肩膀的手突然收紧，脚步也加快了，把人带到一条无人会使用的后楼梯。</p><p>崔秀彬把人按在墙上，左手手肘贴着墙壁，前臂护着崔笵奎的脑袋，右手放到崔笵奎衣领上，悠然地解着最高的那颗钮扣。</p><p>崔笵奎整个人被他圈在怀里，不敢动弹。</p><p>“宝贝......” 崔笵奎被他这样叫得脸 ‘唰’ 一下地红了。崔秀彬总是这样，明明知道崔笵奎受不了崔秀彬这样的声音，却偏偏要用着这样的声音撒娇。</p><p>“你喜欢巧克力，再多再贵再好吃的我也给你买......” 崔秀彬缓缓地解开了崔笵奎的夏季校服的一颗钮扣。</p><p>‘啪’ 又解开了一颗，露出诱人的锁骨。</p><p>崔秀彬低下头，在锁骨上不轻不重地咬了一口。随后用手指在方才留下的牙痕上摩挲着。</p><p>“别收她们的，好吗？” 崔秀彬凑到崔笵奎耳边说，柔软的嘴唇时不时蹭过他的耳朵。</p><p>崔笵奎被弄得也不安分起来了，他把手放到年上男友的胸肌上。</p><p>“可是你也收她们的啊......” 崔笵奎说话时还用食指戳了戳崔秀彬的胸肌。</p><p>“你不喜欢？” 崔秀彬抓住崔笵奎惹火的小手。</p><p>“那我以后都把它们扔掉。”</p><p>“那样太浪费了吧......而且那些巧克力很好吃。” 崔笵奎抬起头，看到崔秀彬惹人犯罪的眼神后又红着脸低下头了。</p><p>“老婆喜欢的我都给你买，老婆不喜欢的就得扔。” 崔秀彬的右手慢慢往下游走，放到崔笵奎的腰上。</p><p>“谁是你老婆啦......明明我是男孩子。” 崔笵奎羞得把头埋进崔秀彬怀里。</p><p>崔秀彬把崔笵奎低下去的头抬起来，对准嘴唇吻上去。</p><p>崔秀彬把手伸进崔范奎的校服里，摸索着找到了乳头，先是围绕着乳粒打圈，痒得崔范奎想要往后缩了缩，却发现身后就是墙壁，无法动弹。</p><p>“别动。” 崔秀彬松开了崔范奎的嘴唇，原本用来枕着崔范奎的脑袋的那只手移到了腰上，防止崔范奎的腰嗑到楼梯的扶手。</p><p>崔范奎感觉到崔秀彬的下身有抬头的迹象，因为身高差的关系正顶着自己的下腹，便推了推崔秀彬。</p><p>“你......顶到我了。”</p><p>崔秀彬把崔范奎抱起，放到扶手上让他坐着，自己站到他双腿中间，继续刚才的接吻，一手揉捏着他的臀瓣，一手解着他的钮扣。</p><p>衣服被解开后，露出两颗被情欲刺激得立起来的乳粒，若隐若现的腹肌更是诱人。崔秀彬俯身下去舔弄崔范奎的乳头，牙齿不时会嗑到敏感的乳粒。</p><p>崔范奎被他弄得整个身子都软下来了，双手搂着崔秀彬的脖子，以作支撑，喉咙不自觉发出些'嗯嗯啊啊' 的声音，不同楼层上的嘈音无一不是提醒着他们身处于学校。</p><p>“哥哥......” 崔范奎总是喜欢在性事上叫他哥哥，崔秀彬也很吃这套。</p><p>“范奎下面很湿呢～” 崔秀彬用手指轻轻按了一下后穴。</p><p>崔秀彬把崔范奎的皮带解开，把裤子连同内裤褪到脚裸处，再解开自己的，拔出早已勃起的性器。他把崔范奎抱下来，背着自己，替他旷张，由于后穴本来就湿湿的了，旷张的过程也不用很久。</p><p>崔秀彬拔出手指，对准小洞便捅下去。崔范奎被这样突如其来的侵入弄得腿软，差点往下跌时崔秀彬一手把他捞了起来。已解开的校服挂在崔范奎的双臂，崔秀彬亲吻着他露出来的肩膀，以缓解他爱人的疼痛。</p><p>等小穴没那么紧了，崔秀彬开始慢慢地动作，一手搂着他的腰，一手玩弄着怀里人的乳粒。睪丸撞在屁股上的 ‘啪啪’ 声随着动作越来越大。</p><p>“哥哥......太快了......” 崔范奎抖震着说。</p><p>崔范奎的裤子不知什么时候已经掉到地上去了，崔秀彬拔出性器，把崔范奎转了个身面对着自己，他抱起崔范奎，再插入，这个姿势比刚才的后入入得更深，崔范奎感觉都要顶到胃了。崔范奎的背抵着墙壁，双脚缠在崔秀彬的腰上，抽插的动作使崔范奎再也抑压不了自己，呻吟声越来越大。</p><p>“宝贝，你太大声会被发现的哦。” 崔秀彬说完就含着崔范奎的耳垂。</p><p>崔范奎被说得害羞了，他盯着眼前上衣还整整齐齐的崔秀彬，小声地说了句 ‘都怪你’。说完又闭上眼睛去寻找崔秀彬的唇，吻住。</p><p>崔秀彬顾及著待会还有课，也不敢操太狠，怕自家宝贝体力不支，于是再顶弄个几下后就把性器抽出来，射到一旁的地上，再抱着崔范奎替他撸出来。刚高潮完的崔范奎身子软软的，整个人都靠在崔秀彬身上，于是就成了这个崔秀彬抱着崔范奎穿裤子的画面。崔秀彬去最近的洗手间拿了些卫生纸，整理好精液在扔到洗手间的垃圾桶里，也不管会不会被人发现，就三步拼两步地跑回楼梯间，去找坐在楼梯阶级上的崔范奎。</p><p>“能走吗？” 崔秀彬把崔范奎扶起，刚站了两三秒又掉下去了。</p><p>崔秀彬背对着崔范奎蹲下身子。</p><p>“上来。” 崔范奎乖乖地趴了上去，让崔秀彬背着自己下楼梯。</p><p>“痛吗？” 崔秀彬问。</p><p>崔范奎扭动了一下身子，才缓缓地点头。</p><p>“回家给你涂药，待会那两节课辛苦你了宝贝。”</p><p>崔范奎不轻不重地打了一下崔秀彬的肩膀，再把下巴靠回去。</p><p>到了崔范奎那层后崔秀彬才把他放下，手搭在他腰上轻轻扶着他回教室。</p><p>刚到达崔范奎的教室，崔秀彬打算进去再陪陪崔范奎，毕竟午膳时间还有几分钟才结束，却被崔范奎赶回班房了，原因是要好好准备高考。</p><p>“宝贝，你忘记了吗？你老公我可是全年级第一的。” 崔秀彬压低声音，在崔范奎耳边说着。</p><p>“全级第一不代表全国第一，快去温习。” 崔范奎一边忍着自己后穴的疼痛，一边推着崔秀彬出去，直到看见崔秀彬上楼梯了，才放下心回自己的座位。</p><p>可当崔范奎刚步入教室，就被他们班班花贺尔枫拦住了。</p><p>“崔范奎，我跟你说哦！你这样整天跟崔秀彬说些有的没的，不怕人家嫌你烦喔？” 贺尔枫说。</p><p>“烦？为什么啊？” 崔范奎疑惑地问，崔秀彬一直把他当宝贝宠，捧在手心的那种，而且刚才也......他实在想不明白崔秀彬会觉得他烦。</p><p>“你不看他整天就在发呆吗？虽然视线在你身上，但敢情他也没有听你说话。还有啊！你没有看他只是笑着而不说话吗？他那笑容很明显是拿来敷衍你的。” 贺尔枫说得头头是道似的，可根本就是个瞎掰。</p><p>“你怎么能这么肯定？” 崔范奎不服地问。他不相信，他不相信自己身为崔秀彬的男朋友却连这些东西也不知道。</p><p>“在我喜欢他的那一年中，我已经对他的事了如指掌了。所以啊，我劝你还是早日离开他吧。” 贺尔枫一脸自信地说。</p><p>崔范奎回到自己的位置，脑子里还在思考刚才的事情，已经没有顾坐在木椅子上会不会痛，他甚至不知道那两节课是怎么上完的，直到放学铃声响了，同学匆匆离开教室的声音才把他的思绪唤回来。</p><p>崔秀彬已站在他面前了，桌上的东西已被收拾好放进书包，书包则被拿在崔秀彬手里。班里已经没有人了，崔秀彬索性直接牵起崔范奎的手，跟他一起回家了。</p><p>一路上，崔范奎默不作声，一手被崔秀彬牵着，另一只手讨好似的，绕道崔秀彬的手臂上，头靠着他走。没办法，他太害怕了，害怕崔秀彬会讨厌他，害怕崔秀彬会不要他，害怕崔秀彬会不理他。</p><p>崔秀彬感受到身旁人的撒娇，但因为双手都没空的缘故，便用头蹭了蹭崔范奎的。</p><p>“怎么了？这么乖。”</p><p>两人就一直这样走回家，对，是两人的家，他俩同居的。</p><p>一进屋，崔秀彬便催促着崔范奎去洗澡。</p><p>“乖，先去洗澡，洗完了帮你涂药。” 崔秀彬让崔范奎帮自己围好围裙，就进去厨房准备晚餐了。</p><p>崔秀彬算好崔范奎洗澡的时间，刚好炒完了一碟菜，把手洗干净了脱下围裙才出来。</p><p>他伸过手去拿茶几下的风筒，在沙发上盘腿坐着，拍拍自己的大腿示意崔范奎坐上来。崔范奎坐到崔秀彬双腿中间，位置刚好令他的后穴不会感觉到疼痛。崔秀彬替他吹完头发后，进洗手间翻出药，让崔范奎趴到床上，小心翼翼地替他上药，生怕弄疼他。崔秀彬迅速地把晚饭煮好便端出来，虽然忙但也不忘去拿个软枕放在椅子上给崔范奎坐。</p><p>两人异常安静地吃完晚餐，即使崔范奎有很多话想说，但他也不敢开口，崔秀彬难得地多次开话题，也被崔范奎句点了。屋里就一直保持着安静，安静地做功课，安静地复习预习，安静地做着自己的事情，反正就是没有人去打破沉默。</p><p>崔秀彬对崔范奎这样的行为很不解，为什么一直以来都是个超级话唠的小男友瞬间变成个不说话的人呢？难道是因为下午的事生气了？还是自己不知道做错了什么？他不明白。</p><p>到了晚上，两人躺在床上，依旧是抱着睡，依旧有晚安吻，但两人却各怀心事。</p><p>崔秀彬抱着崔范奎，两人以相拥的姿势躺着，崔范奎把头埋在崔秀彬怀里，正当准备要入睡时，听到了崔秀彬的声音。</p><p>“宝贝啊......你是不是生气了？对不起嘛，今天没忍住，我错了......别这样好不好......别不说话了，我好害怕。” 崔秀彬连声音都是抖震着的。</p><p>“你不是不喜欢吗？” 崔范奎抬起头问。</p><p>“不喜欢什么？”</p><p>崔范奎挣开崔秀彬的怀抱，正面向他坐着，崔秀彬见状，也默默爬了起来。</p><p>“不喜欢我说话。” 崔范奎低着头，眼睛一直往上飘，观察着崔秀彬的表情。</p><p>崔秀彬皱眉头了。</p><p>“谁说的？” 崔秀彬的语气瞬间认真起来。</p><p>“贺尔枫......我班公认的班花。”</p><p>“她说什么了？” 崔秀彬撩起崔范奎的下巴，让他直视自己。</p><p>“她说......你不喜欢我说话，只是盯着我看却没有在听，平常笑而不语的笑容只是敷衍我而已，她还说你嫌我麻烦...... ” 崔范奎还没说完，就被崔秀彬的唇堵住嘴巴了。</p><p>崔秀彬心疼了，他恨不得现在就跑去找那个什么贺尔枫，在她面前大声宣誓自己对崔范奎的爱；恨不得把面前的宝贝抱在怀里轻声安慰，让他知道自己有多爱他；恨不得永远好好保护着崔范奎，令他不会受到痛苦。</p><p>崔秀彬吻了他一会儿，就放开来，他想继续了解清楚事情。</p><p>“还有什么吗？” 崔秀彬问。</p><p>“她说......让我早日离开你。”</p><p>“她凭什么这样说。” 崔秀彬用指腹轻轻擦去崔范奎脸上的泪水。</p><p>“她说她喜欢你一年了，对你的一切都很了解。” 崔范奎越说越是委屈，声音都带着哭腔了。</p><p>“傻瓜，你觉得你这个当了我一年多男朋友会比不上她了解我吗？” 崔秀彬轻吻了一下他的额头。</p><p>“我......不知道。我这个男朋友是不是很差啊......” 崔范奎往前挪了挪，双手抱着崔秀彬的腰，头埋到他怀里，眼泪像是不要钱般的往下掉，掉到跟自己穿的情侣睡衣上。</p><p>崔秀彬摸着怀里人的头发安慰着他。</p><p>“我盯着你是因为我觉得你说话的样子好漂亮，我笑是因为我觉得你说话时不同的表情很可爱，我不说话是因为我觉得你的声音很好听，想细心听着。”崔秀彬在崔范奎发顶上落下一个吻。</p><p>“以后只对我说，好吗？”</p><p>第二天回到学校，崔范奎依旧去找崔秀彬，依旧是滔滔不绝地跟他分享不同的琐碎事。这令贺尔枫看得不顺眼了，一放学就把他抓到走廊的角落。</p><p>“崔范奎，你没听明白我的话吗？我让你离开崔秀彬，远离他啊！” 贺尔枫大声地说。</p><p>贺尔枫原本以为崔范奎会跟她道歉什么的，却没想到他选择沉默。</p><p>“喂！跟你说话呢！哑了吗？” 贺尔枫推了他一把。</p><p>“老娘就是喜欢他，就是要追他，就是看你不顺眼！整天黏着他，你当你什么啊？” 她又推了崔范奎一下，把他推到墙上。</p><p>“谁让你欺负他。” 这时，有把低沉的声音在贺尔枫身后响起。</p><p>贺尔枫转头，看到崔秀彬，心里担心着刚才的话语会否被崔秀彬听到。</p><p>崔秀彬走到崔范奎身前，把人护在身后。</p><p>“刚才说什么了？再对我说一遍。” 崔秀彬的脸黑的跟炭一样。</p><p>“没......没说什么啊！” 贺尔枫心虚地摆摆手。</p><p>“那我说咯，我不接受你的追求。” 崔秀彬冷着脸说。</p><p>“为......为什么？” 贺尔枫似乎想到原因了，她冷眼盯着崔秀彬身旁的崔范奎，但还是要问清楚。</p><p>崔秀彬往前挪，替崔范奎挡着贺尔枫冰冷的视线。</p><p>“因为我有爱人了。” 崔秀彬说完，转身把崔范奎拉前，拉到自己身旁，捏着他的脸，对着嘴唇亲下去。</p><p>崔范奎被他的举动吓到了，赶紧拍拍崔秀彬，示意他还有其他人在。崔秀彬却不管，他就是要这样，就是要贺尔枫死心，就是要让她知道自己刚才欺负的是谁。</p><p>崔秀彬松开还楞着的崔范奎的唇，转头又对贺尔枫说：</p><p>“看到了吗？所以请你以后别打扰我们俩。” 说完头也不回地带着崔范奎离开了校园。</p><p>才出了学校，崔秀彬就把他按在墙上，靠近他说：</p><p>“以后被欺负了，记得跟我说，老公替你出头。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>